Razgriz Air Command
---- The Razgriz Air Command is a fleet that chiefly focus on building vessels and defending itself. We are capable of building many weapon and ship and then we sell them to other navies. We have many aircraft in service and weapon in our arsenal, so we can have the ability to defend ourselves if we are attacked. Our leader is Wolfgang Grimm, a very experienced pilot. We are not new here, we have been watching in the shadows for very long time, ever since ISAF - UR War began, so we know who is who. We also do research. ''Relations This is where we put our allies or enemies. *'HYDRAXIS Navy: HYDRAXIS is our first ally. We ally with them because we will participate in attack against 130th InterNaval Fleet. *Dragonfire Privateering League: Our second ally, we side up with DPL on attack on 130th. Now we allies with them. *Fenrir Drive Yards: Our main ship and weapons supplier. Technology Here at RAC, we have many advanced weapon system and computer technology. We will share some with you: ---- '''Current: *'Hyperactive Relativity Jump Drive': An advanced hyperdrive system more powerful than regular hyperspace travel. It is also safer than regular hyperdrive system. *'BM-51 Heavy Assault Laser Cannon': A cannon that shoot heavy Tungsten Rod projectile at target. Can be very destructive is handle properly. *'Type II deflector shield unit': A deflector shield system primarily instal on our most important ships. *'Class IV Heavy Payload': A type of bomb in use by us only. It have equivalent of 450 kg of TNT. *'EzM. Heavy Laser Platform': A Extremly heavy weapon that can shoot massive laser beam equal to 200 Tungsten Rod. But it have to cool down for 5x Day and recharge for 3x days. ---- Experimental/in progress of construction: *'Auk-Class Sky Fortress': Planned Sky Fortress with many capabilities. Will look similar to HYDRAXIS's 'HXFS Rook'. Further detail are classified. *'Shadow of Death': Our last resort ship. *'Hellfire-Class Aerospace Warship': Planned aerospace warship. Detail are classified. *'Kestrel-Class Aerospace Warship': Planned aerospace warship. Detail are classified. *'Katina-Class Aerospace Warship': Planned aerospace warship. Detail are classified. *'Corna-Class Aerospace Warship': Planned aerospace warship. Detail are classified. ---- ''Enrollment If you want to join, please fill out our application below. Also you must have experience in build flying ship. '''1. Name (as alway, fake name please.)' 2. Character back story (optional) 3. Character age (must be under 60-70) 4. Character occupation (optional) 5. Do you have experience in building flying ship? 6. Any aerial-aerospace combat experience? 7. Any research experience? 8. War involved in 9. Character's flagship 10. Will you serve us until you die? Will you put your life on line for other? Failure to answer all question will resault in request to join being denied. ---- ''News This is our news board, this is where we keep track of latest events; ---- *'Thursday, January 16:' Our first aircraft is complete, the RCAV ''Radiation. Our new high altitude Bomber capable of strategic bombing operation. *'Friday, January 17:' Our second aircraft is complete, RCAV Fission. It is capable of low - altitude carpet bombing and ground attack. Also we have made our appearance today. *'Tuesday, January 21:' Nothing much happening. There war against Israel and multiple navy, but we might not get involved. *'Thursday, January 22:' Our third flying ship, RCAV Macross have been built. They will be put into mass production. We also have built another flying ship, RCAV Cortina, it will also be built in large numbers. *'Sunday, February 23:' Variant II of the Macross Class have been built. *'Monday, February 24:' We have our first offical ally, HYDRAXIS have agreed to let us help in attack against the 130th. *'Wednesday, February 26:' Attacks against 130th end. Casualties are light, only 1x Cortina with crew of 200 was shot down. *'Tuesday, March 25:' New aerospace warship built, the RCAV Wasp is most advanced ship in our fleet. ---- ''Our ships Radiation.jpg|RCAV ''Radiation, our large scale high altitude bomber. In picture, it is at low altitude, but it can go much higher. It feature on board surface search RADAR, SS - N - 12 Anti ship missile, and 2x 'Doomsday Cannon'. It also carry small air wing. It also feature Hyperactive Relativity Jump Drive, where it can travel through time. It also have tractor beam and Type - II heavy bombs. This is Wolfgang Grimm's flagship. Fission.jpg|RCAV Fission, our second aircraft. It feature 6x Ps2 Turbo Ion engine, many gun turret to defend itself, many AAA gun, and many anti ship missile. It also have Jump Drive, so it can also travel through time. It also feature many assorted surface bomb for low altitude carpet bombing mission. Also it have cargo bay so it can pick things off ground. Yes, I base it off of one of DocWeldin's ship, so credit him for design please. Macross_2.jpg|The RCAV Macross is a very high speed attack bomber designed to use for both high and low altitude attack. It use Jump Drive so it can teleport anywhere it want to in the world, and also feature many varieties of heavy caliber weapon including many AAA gun, many assault gun for leveling cities and 64 ICBMs for long range siege strikes. It also have stealth capabilities to where it can turn invisible and can go silent. Cortina.jpg|RCAV Cortina, a heavy Bomber design to carry nuclear payload. It also have many weapon powerful enough to level small cities. It have jump drive to where it can teleport anywhere it want to, and it also feature stealth mode. Also it have many other weapon capable of destroying most surface ship. It can also lay many mine over target to destroy it. Macross_Flight II.jpg|RCAV Macross Flight II, variant A of Macross Class. It have more weapon on underside of ship and have 2x more 204cm Gun mounted on back of it. It also very slow compared to normal Macross. We will use this as mobile air artillery platform for shelling city from long range. It also have new Razgriz Air Command paint scheme. And it have, of course, hyperdrive and cloaking device fitted in. Auk_3.jpg|RCAV Auk. A massive Sky Fortress, it is used for heavy bombardment of heavily fortified area. It carry over 150 MCM and have more than 30 204cm gun. It also have 2x heavy Ezm. 002 Heavy Laser Cannon which can fire 4x beam of laser equal to 200+ Tungsten Rod but if have to cool down for 5x day. It also have heavy ray shield so it can survive heavy attack. It also is capable of space travel and hyperspace travel also. It have extra fuel cell in lower hull for this purpose. Auk Class can also operate in space for long period of time so it can double as a space station. It also carry extra life support for the crew if it get stuck out in space. Wasp.jpg|RCAV Wasp is a highly advanced aerospace warship that is capable of stealth attack. It have many feature including hyperdrive，bomb，cloaking device，and much more. It have ability to go into space and can deliver supplies to Auk class ships operating as space station. Wasp also carry few MCM and cruiser missile for anti missile purpose. Korrina.jpg|The RCAV Korrina is a highly sophisticated aerospace warship that concentrate mainly on firepower. It is currently 1310m long（in game）and has enough power to destroy a Star. It is armed with many weapon including Rail Guns，204cm gun，many 10.3cm gun and one Devestator. It also have 20+ MCM. It is also capable of space travel and can hyper drive. It also can operate in space for great length in time and can dock to Auk Class for refueling and other. It also have long range radar so it can lock on to target from distance and blow them away. It is heavily ray shielded. This ship can eradicate smaller navies. ''Arsenal'' {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" | |- ! scope="col"|Vessel Class ! scope="col"|Builder/operator ! scope="col"|Status of ship in class ! scope="col"|Number built ! scope="col"|Type/Role |- |Radiation Class |Warwolf Ltd. |Currently Wolfgang Grimm's flagship |Many in service |Command ship/Heavy bomber |- |Fission Class |Fenrir drive yards |Currently based in southern region |Many in service |Medium bomber/low altitude bomber |- |Macross Class |Warwolf Ltd. |Patrolling the Straits of Razgriz |Many in service |Light bomber/Heavy fighter |- |Cortina Class |Warwolf Ltd. |Based at Air Base No. 5501 |Many in service |Strategic bomber/Freighter |- |Macross Class Flight II |Warwolf Ltd. |More being built |Limited number in service |Heavy bomber/artillery platform |- |Auk Class |Fenrir drive yards |Used as our mobile command base |Many in service |Command ship/Space station/leveler |- |Wasp Class |Fenrir drive yards |Used for many purposes |Many in service |Heavy bomber/Command ship/Space warship |- |Korrina Class |Fenrir drive yards |Many operating in space |Many in service |Transport/Space station/Research ship/Heavy assault Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Ace Combat-Themed Navies Category:Non-Government Organizations Category:Neo-Earth Navies Category:Corporate Navies